Rin Kaenbyou
Basic Information (playstyle, etc) When dashing, the sprite shrinks dramatically to a cat and can probably low profile very well, and the dash ends with you in a crouching position. You can dash again while in that crouching posture, allowing you to continue low profiling if for some reason you still need to. Regarding jumping or highjumping, when you start falling your sprite turns into a cat and you fall more slowly. Performing any action aside from moving forwards or backwards will cancel that property and that also includes chikenblocking(?). You can also press down to fall at normal speed. Airteching also does not have this property(?). It should be noted that for 7D or 9D, the slow-fall property of jumps and highjumps is not added, and that includes 6D8. It should also be noted that when using j.66, your sprite shrinks into a cat and remains that way until you land, perform an action, or get hit(?). j.44 and flight doesn’t have this property, though flight slightly shrinks your hitbox(?). Basic Moves Melee Moves Bullet Moves Skillcards Spellcards Combos '''''Midscreen:''''' '''3a 6b hjc9 j.5a j.6a 1.8k''' ''Alt: 3a 6b 6c 236b 1.9k'' ''Alt: 3a 6b 236b hjc9 j.6a 1.9k'' ''Alt: 3a 6b hjc9 j.5a j.6b j.6c 2k'' '''j.5a j.8a j.2c j.66 j.8a 2k damage''' '''j.5a j.2a j.6b j.66 j.5a j.6a 2.1k''' '''j.5a j.2a 6D hjc9 j.5a j.2a j.5c 2.2k''' (You have to be at hugging range from the opponent to not drop the second j.5a) '''j.5a j.8a j.5c j.236b 2.3k''' '''j.5b j.66 j.5a j.2a j.5b j.66 j.5a j.8a 2.4k''' '''5aaa 6b 5c 236b hjc9 j.6a 2.6k''' (The j.6a needs to come out immediately, or this combo drops) '''''Near corner:''''' '''j.2a 6a 236b 1.8k''' (This is basically for when you get a crossup near the corner) '''3a 6b 6c hjc9 j.5a j.6a 2k''' (Also works in corner, but 6b has to be delayed a little) ''Alt: f.5a 3a 6b 6c hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.3k'' '''5aaaa 6a 5c(2) 2.4k''' '''214b hjc9 j.5a j.6b j.66 j.5a j.8a 2.5k''' '''j.2b(5) j.66 j.5a j.2a 236b hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.5k damage''' '''5aaaa j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a 2.6k damage''' '''236b hjc9 j.5a j.6a j.6b j.66 j.5a j.8a 2.8k''' (Also works in the corner) '''''Corner:''''' '''j.2a f.5a 6a 236b 2k''' (This is for when you get a crossup really close to the corner) '''j.5a j.6a f.5a 6a 6b 2.2k''' '''j.5a j.6a 6b j.66 j.5a j.6a 2.2k''' '''f.5a 3a 6b 236b hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.3k''' '''j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a 2.3k''' '''5aaa 6b 623b hjc9 j.8a 2.5k''' '''f.5a 6a 5b 5c(3) hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.6k''' '''f.5a 6a 6b 236b hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.5k''' '''j.5b(3) j.66 j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a 6a 2.5k''' ''Alt: j.6b(2) j.66 j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a 2.5k'' '''j.5a j.2a 236b(3) j.5a j.6a 2.6k''' ''Alt: j.5a j.2a j.5a j.2a 236b(1) hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.6k'' '''5aaaa 6b 5c hjc9 j.8a 2.6k''' '''5b hjc9 j.5b j.5c j.66 j.5c j.6a j.5c 2.6k''' '''5b hjc9 j.5c j.66 j.5a 5aaa 6b 5c 236b 3k''' '''5aaa 6b 2c 236b hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.7k''' '''5aaa 6b 5c 236b hjc9 j.6a 2.8k''' Frame Data